A Dream?
by Ris13
Summary: Rick wakes up in the hospital but the Zombie Apocalypse was nothing but a dream, Rick tries to readjust to a life that is different than what he had thought it to be. He confronts Lori about the affair between her and Shane, all the while Rick missing an important part of the life he had dreamed about. Or was it a dream? AU, OOC, the POV will change according to the scenario
1. Chapter 1

Lab Angel: Okay so I haven't posted anything in like forever... My apologies to those that are fans of my other works, even the ones that aren't finished I will eventually get around to updating those. For those of you are reading this in hopes of a good Rick/Daryl fic I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Summary: Rick wakes up in the hospital but the Zombie Apocalypse was nothing but a dream, Rick tries to readjust to a life that is completely different from what he had thought it was. He confronts Lori about the affair between her and Shane, all the while Rick missing an important part of the life he had dreamed about. Or was it a dream? AU, lots of OOC, the POV will change according to the scenario of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, I just borrow the characters when I see fit.

_Rick's thoughts._

_**Daryl's thoughts.**_

**Flashback to the TWD Universe** including my snippet in the beginning of the story.

* * *

0-0-0-0 Third person 0-0-0-0

Carl lay beside his dad, the former Sheriff clutching to his hand, there had been more Walkers than Michonne had reported. Rick had gotten to a high place pulling Carl up with him, but not before he got bit, Carl had lay dying in his dad's arms. Daryl was yelling at Rick to get up and lend a hand in getting rid of the Walkers, Rick stood and pulled his gun from its holster, before going to help the archer.

"There are too many Daryl." Rick growled as he shot another one, he stopped and turned to Daryl grabbing the hunter's shoulder. He pulled the startled man into a hug and felt him nod against his chest, clinging to Rick's shirt in resignation. Daryl felt Rick pulling them back towards the edge of the platform, he looked up and Rick's lips met with his, one last kiss before they took the plunge. Feeling the teeth bite into them, they clung to each other, through the blood and thicker things that fell.

-0-0-0- Rick's POV -0-0-0-

I bolt up into a sitting position, trying to gather my bearings, I notice the beeping coming from next to me before I notice anything else, immediately I look around trying to find and silence the source of the noise before the sound drew anything. It took a moment longer to realize that the beeping was going as fast as my heartbeat and I looked around finally seeing that it as a heart monitor. The door banged open and I reached for a gun that wasn't beside me, the nurse that had come in stopped and looked at me before she had turned back into the hallway.

"Doctor!" She shouted, then turned towards me. "Mr. Grimes? Do you know where you are?" I stopped and thought about that for a moment, remembering where I had woken up after the shoot out all those years ago.

"The hospital?" I croaked, noticing how dry my throat was.

"That's right, let me get you some water." She said before hurrying out of the room. Looking out the window, from where I'm sitting I can't see the disaster that had become this town, was it all a dream? The nurse came back in with one of those little plastic cups and a pitcher, she handed me the cup and I drained it in one gulp, feeling as though I hadn't drunk anything in years. The doctor came in when I had drunk another half cup of water, he checked the monitors. He nodded in approval before turning to me and pulling a pen light out of his pocket, shining it into my eyes.

"Mr. Grimes do you remember what happened?" He asked, I had to stop and think about that because what I remember happening was Daryl and I being eaten by walkers.

"There was a shootout..." I say a little uncertainly, trying to think past the dream. _Did any of that really happen? Is Carl alive? What about Daryl? I paused, did any of it actually happen? It couldn't have because I'm still alive_. "I was shot? Where is my family?" I asked to be sure that they are alive.

"We've called your wife Mr. Grimes she's on her way, said she would be here after she picked up your son." The Nurse supplied when the doctor looked at her. _Lori was alive? Carl was alive!_ Shane walked in the door with a look of both disbelief and relief on his face. I knew what that look was for, because even before the shit hit the fan in that dream they were together.

"You are a sight for sore eyes brother." Shane sighed as he slumped into the chair sitting just inside the door. "You had the squad worried y'know that?" He laughed and shook his head, then the door opened again to show Lori and Carl, I felt the tears in my eyes looking at my son. I held up my arm for Carl to come to me, the boy hesitated for just a minute before he crawled up on the bed and curled into my side, the last time I had held Carl he was dying. I shook my head and hugged my boy tighter to me, before looking up at Lori and reaching out a hand that she took.

"Well Mr. Grimes I don't see why you shouldn't be out of here by tomorrow, your vitals are all green." The doctor smiled and nodded, before turning to the nurse. "If you will unhook Mr. Grimes from the monitor. Mr. Grimes if you are feeling up to it you can go with your family and partner down to the cafeteria." The doctor nodded and left.

"Okay Mr. Grimes let's get these needles and wire off you." The nurse smiled as she went about pulling the little sticky pads from his chest and the IV needle out of his hand. "Now give me just a moment and I'll go get a cane, work on you walking for a bit, you have after all been in here for a month."

0-0-0-0- Daryl's POV 0-0-0-0-

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling of our cabin, being up in the mountain is exhilarating. A rush of wind blew in from the open window and I smiled, Merle had gone to town for supplies, I got up and shut the window hooking the latch before I grabbed my gun from where it leaned against the side table. Might as well go hunt, that's why I came up here after all. I left the cabin and ventured north away from the town, my mind wasn't on the tracking however, the dream I had woken up from this morning had been of a black woman coming up to me and saying that there were ten walkers. _**Was it walkers?**_ I had to stop and look around, I picked up signs of a deer heading along a trail, I started tracking putting the dream out of my head.

"Not like that damn dream had meant anything, just a damn dream." I mutter, then quiet down as I hear rustling in the fallen leaves ahead of. "You're all mine." I breathed the words, taking aim and firing, I missed when the buck moved. The sound of the shot startling the buck into taking off, I cussed and took off after it, not paying attention to my footing I slipped on a rock when I hit the ground everything went dark.

**"Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!" I yelled putting my bow down on the ground near the campfire. "Got us some squirrel! Let's stew'em up!"**

**"Daryl, just slow up a bit? I need to talk to ya." I hear Shane call after me.**

**"'Bout what?"**

**"'Bout Merle. There was a- there was a problem in Atlanta."**

**"He dead?" Fearing for a moment.**

**"We're not sure."**

**"He either is or he ain't!" I growl out at the officer.**

**"Look there's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it." A new guy stepped up.**

**"Who are you?" I ask.**

**"Rick Grimes."**

**"Rick Grimes, you got something you wanna tell me?" I growled out at the man.**

_**What the hell was that?**_ I stand up a little dizzy, likely a concussion. I turn my eyes to the ground to continue to track anything, a deer or a rabbit, something to get my mind off the wierd dreams that I've had lately. Because it wasn't just last night, or when I out cold out just now, it's been for the last month that I've had the dreams.

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay so I'm gonna leave it there for now, let me know if you think I should continue this or just drop it. Any feedback is welcome, positive feedback let's me know I'm doing okay, negative feedback let's me know that I need to improve my writing. Thanks for reading this hopefully first part.


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Angel: Okay so apparently my muses decided that the dream sequence is going to be backwards...

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, I just borrow the characters for my own nefarious purposes.

_Rick's thoughts._

_**Daryl's thoughts.**_

**Flashback to the TWD Universe** including my snippet in the beginning of the story.

* * *

0-0-0-0 Third Person POV 0-0-0-0

"Rick! Daryl! There's gotta be at least ten walkers. No more than that." Michonne said, giving her blade a flick to get some of the blood and other things off, she nodded towards Carl before turning and heading off again.

"C'mon Carl." Rick said grabbing his son's shoulder and running the opposite direction Michonne went, they would meet up again in a couple of days, Daryl took off at a jog ahead of them. Rick knew that eventually Daryl would separate from them, they were all in agreement that they would each lead more of the walkers away, so that the herd wasn't so big and could be easily eliminated. Rick kept his hand on Carl's shoulder, pushing the teen along, Daryl stopped and held a hand out for the Grimes men to do the same.

"Daryl?" Carl whispered, looking ahead of them, shambling towards them were more walkers. Daryl motioned towards a parking lot where there was a shelter, the walkers that were behind them were closing in quickly, Rick lifted Daryl up on the platform where the archer pulled him up, then Rick reached over the edge to pull Carl up. The cry of pain caused Daryl to jump into action, his last arrow embedded in the head of the walker that bit Carl, the officer pulled his son up and held onto him as Carl cried.

"Rick!" Daryl yelled, slamming another clip into his gun. "Rick, I know how you feel but I need your help." Rick could hear the strain in the other man's voice, laying Carl down on the platform next to him, he couldn't let go yet; not when his son was still alive. He watched the life leave his son's face then his eyes. "Rick, get up! We have to get out of here! I need your help!"

-0-0-0-0 Rick POV -0-0-0-0

The nurse had returned with a cane and handed it to me, helping me to stand up and walk, at first my legs didn't want to support me but with Shane's help feeling returned and I could walk. We head towards the cafeteria, passing by a set of double doors that in the dream had read 'Don't open, Dead inside.' They weren't chained and boarded, I had to wonder yet again if that life was all a dream, looking at Carl who walked next to me. The last thing I remembered about Carl was the life leaving his eyes, I turned my attention to Lori than Shane, my family was back from the dead and they weren't walkers. I had to stop and think about what I had given up to have my family back though.

"Rick? You okay?" Lori asked looking at me, I had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Yea, I'm fine, just thinking too much." I smile at her, continuing to walk towards the cafeteria. _What happened to Daryl?_ I had to think about that because in the dream, three years had passed, Daryl and I had become a strong team. I glance between Lori and Shane as I continue walking, had their relationship begun even before that all happened, I had hoped it hadn't but all the signs were there. I'd seen it a hundred times over with people I arrested for spousal abuse, most times the husband had said he could see that she was cheating on him, I could see those signs in Shane and Lori. Getting to the cafeteria we get what we all want and Shane offers to buy everything. Carl picks a table by the windows and we all sit to eat.

"So how's everything going down at the station?" I ask looking at Shane across from the table.

"No Rick, you're just getting better wait until you're out of this hospital to ask about work." Lori nearly shouts at me, Carl flinches and I remember the day I got shot that her and I had fought. I left for work with her saying it's like I don't even care about them at all.

"Lori please it's not like I'm gonna race out of here to go straight to work, I'll be at the desk for the next few months." I had to stop myself before I said anything more. That life was still at the front of my mind, remembering that her and I drifted apart more and more after the Greene farm. Herschel, Beth, and Maggie, how are they doing? I shook those thoughts from my head, maybe I'd drive out to the farm lands after I get out of here. If I knew anything about where Daryl had been before the outbreak than I'd go see him, but no one had known where he was when it went to hell.

"Rick, Lori's right, I'll let you know what's going on when you get outta here." Shane smiled, I couldn't stop my frown, he had smiled at me like that at the Greene farm. When he returned from getting the supplies to save Carl, when he had killed Otis.

"Alright, I understand." I shook my head, finished off my meal, before I got up and began the trek back to my room. Carl entered after I had gotten settled, he hugged me and went back out into the hall, Lori passing him in the doorway. "Do you still love me?" I asked after the door had hissed shut, she looked surprised.

"What are you saying?" She asked, her arms crossing over her stomach, raising her right shoulder in a defensive gesture.

"Just answer the question: do you still love me?" I couldn't let myself get distracted, I need to know this now.

"I don't know anymore." I was relieved to hear an honest answer and at the same time it hurt. "I don't know Rick! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" She hissed out trying to keep her voice down.

"I want honesty, I don't know that we can stay married if we don't love each other anymore. I still love you," I said as the hurt look cross her face. "But the love I feel for you is the love a man could feel for the mother of his child." She nodded, I hoped that I got through to her.

"Well, if we are going to do this, we need to talk about Carl." I nodded again at her suggestion.

"I would love to take him, but I don't want you to hate me." I started saying and paused as she pursed her lips.

"I don't think I could ever hate you." I thought about that, before Judith had been born there had been moments where I had wondered.

0-0-0-0- Daryl's POV 0-0-0-0-

Any tracks that I saw were weeks old, nothing to track there, maybe the deer moved farther up the mountain. I sat in a lookout platform, keeping my body heat up, wrapping my jacket tighter around myself. I hadn't wanted to go to sleep, anything to keep from having those dreams again.

**Climbing the steep hill was tricky, but without the arrow in my side it was easier, the cry of buzzards drew my eyes upwards.**

**"Please, don't feed the birds." I look towards the top of the hill and there's the illusion of Merle, smirking down at me, I hear him chuckle. "What'sa matter, Darylina? That all you got in ya? Throw away that purse and climb."**

**"I liked it better when you was missin." I ground out moving up a few more feet, another laugh.**

**"C'mon don't be like that, I'm on your side."**

**"Yeah? Since when?" I growl out.**

**"Hell, since the day you were born, baby brother. Someone had to look out for yer worthless ass."**

**"You never took care of me, talk a big game but you was never there. Hell you ain't here now, guess something's never change."**

**"Well I'll tell you what- I'm as real as your Chupacabra."**

**"I know what I saw."**

**"And I'm sure them 'shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it, right?"**

**"You best shut the hell up!"**

**"Or what? You gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well c'mon and do it then, you think you're man enough. Hey, kick off them damn high heels and climb, son." The laugh that comes from the illusion makes me climb faster. "Y'know what if I were you I'd take a pause for the cause, brother. 'Cause I just don't think you're gonna make it to the top." I swing around a sapling, nearly to the top. "C'mon, c'mon little brother. Grab your friend Rick's hand." I reach the top pulling myself up and resting.**

"Hey! Whatchu doin' sleepin' boy!" I jerked awake at hearing Merle yell, looking over the railing of the lookout I glared. "Don' be lookin' like that, we come up here to hunt not sleep." Thankfully he was clean and sober right now. _**'Nother damn dream. How was I so sure that Merle was just an illusion?**_

"Shut up." I say over the railing hunkering down into my blanket again.

"Or what?" I'm thrown back into that dream for a moment, shaking my head I growl and move towards the ladder down.

"Ain't nothin' worth huntin' I been up and down these trails for most of the mornin'." I say hitting the bottom.

"Guess it'sa good thing I got food from town." He laughs hooking his arm around my shoulders and we trek back towards the cabin.

* * *

LA: I'm gonna stop there for now, thanks to those of you who've reviewed, your words are encouraging. I wasn't too sure how well this story would be received but I'm glad you're liking it.

One more thing, you've likely noticed in the flash backs to TWD universe I use mostly the dialogue, I can't really describe actions, it's a weak point so I apologize for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lab Angel: I'm going to forgo my snippet of the dream sequence this chapter and jump straight into Rick having been discharged from the hospital. Also I'm going to jump around a little bit for Daryl's dream of the TWD universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, I just borrow the characters for my own nefarious purposes.

_Rick's thoughts._

_**Daryl's thoughts.**_

**Flashback to the TWD Universe** including my snippet in the beginning of the story.

* * *

-0-0-0-0 Rick POV -0-0-0-0

_Divorce papers, never thought they would give me this much of a headache._ I stare down at the packet that was sitting on the desk in front of me. _Of course never thought I would be getting a divorce or sitting at the station behind a desk._

"What's wrong?" Shane asks throwing himself into the chair next to my desk.

"These divorce papers giving me a headache. Look Shane, I know about you and Lori, she told me." Rick closed the packet and looked at the other officer.

"In my defense we weren't sure you were going to wake up." Shane hung his head, I had to shake my head.

"I understand, I don't have a doubt in my mind that it would have happened eventually." I sigh seeing him shake his head.

"I wouldn't do that to you, you've been a friend since the academy, I wouldn't."

"Like I said Shane, I understand." I turn back to all the forms in front of me. Not only the divorce papers, there was a leave of absence form as well as a transfer form. "Lori will keep Carl, I'll get him on the weekends." The radio on Shane's shoulder squawked to life, orders coming out over it, half the station took off out to the cars. I went back to the forms on my desk, still on doctor's orders to be on a desk job.

The end of my shift came a lot sooner than I would have thought, I signed my leave and transfer forms and left them in the Sheriff's box, expecting to hear about them tomorrow. If the leave is granted I'm going to head out to the Greene farm, try and get on Hershel's good side, stay out in the town. _Was it just a dream that I saw or was I dreaming about something yet to come?I hope that isn't the case._ The drive back to the house was calming, I wouldn't have thought so but it was.

"I'm back," I say to no one in particular.

"Dad?" I turn towards the living room where I hear the TV going. "Are you and mom really getting a divorce?"

"Now who told you that? We weren't gonna tell you until we had something worked out."

"Mom said that I'd live with her," He turned his eyes down towards the floor.

"Yea, it's going to be a little chaotic with me moving out, you're mom is keeping the house and it'll be easier for you to stay with her. Least 'til I can get settled somewhere."

"You aren't leaving town are you?"

"I was thinking about going to Atlanta." I admit honestly. "This ain't easy for anyone, least of all us, but it's better that your parents are happily separated rather than unhappy together. Now you got your homework all done?"

"No."

"Then you better get to it." I ruffle his hair and give him a push back to where I see his books laying on the coffee table, then turn towards the kitchen. "I thought we weren't going to tell him yet."

"I'm sorry, he heard me talking to myself and didn't we always say we'd be honest to him?" I nod, before moving further into the kitchen.

"You need any help?" Lori shakes her head no before sighing, I turn and leave the kitchen heading upstairs to the guest room where we'd moved my things after I got back from the hospital.

0-0-0-0- Daryl's POV 0-0-0-0-

Gotta head back down the mountain, hunting season's done and not a damn thing to show for it. No deer, rabbit, not even any squirrel.

"Don't look so down in the dumps Darylina, not like you was gonna catch anythin' anyways." Merle punched my arm before laughing in the driver's seat.

"Shut up." I mutter, arms crossed, my vest a comforting pressure on my shoulders. I hate going back into town, Merle's gonna get high and drunk again, then get violent. _**I can handle him, just don't like to.**_

"C'mon baby brother don't be like that. We're gonna be on the road another six hours, start talkin', not like you got anythin' better do. Tell me 'bout them dreams you been havin'."

"What dreams?" _**How the hell does he know about them?**_

"You talk in your sleep brother, first heard you say somethin' like 'toughest asshole I ever met, my brother.' What was that about?"

"Just dreams." I mutter looking out the window and ignoring anymore questions Merle sent my way.

"**You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls and take care of this damn problem!" I hear the cocking of a gun and turn to face it.**

"**We don't kill the living." The officer stared me down from the other end of the gun.**

"**That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head."**

"**We may disagree on some things, not on this, you put it down."**

I jerked awake, looking around a little confused to see that we were stopped at a truck stop. "Thanks for waking me up asshole." I mutter opening my door and getting out to stretch.

* * *

Lab Angel: So I figured I'd try and end my chapters with a scene from the series. Now I need an opinion, when should I have Rick and Daryl meet? Should it be next chapter or should I wait a bit longer? I have a general idea of how I want it to happen but I'm not sure when it should happen.

I'd also like to know which scenes you'd like to see from the series, because I have the hardest time picking out a scene to flashback to. Not for lack of favorite scenes, but because I love them all. It can be a Rickyl scene or a Dixon brothers scene, a scene between Shane and Rick, just anything so long as it focuses on our main pairing. Anyways, reviews are nice, thank you for sticking with me this far! See ya next chapter.


End file.
